I Feel Pretty
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: "I lost a bet" is the only way Takato can explain why he's spending a week in a dress as "Takako Maeda." The week gets even weirder when Jenrya not only doesn't recognize him but seems to have a crush on Takako. Posted with Original Author's permission.


**Ori's Note:** The plot of this fic is a request from Kohaku-Koneko! Thank you for the request and I hope you like how it turned out!

Also, the Xros Wars "spoiler" in the beginning is completely made up, you may read it without fear and not hate me for ruining Xros Wars for you. -Ori\Zi Jian

I Feel Pretty

* * *

I can't believe I was wrong...I was _so_ sure that's what would happen... And now I'm paying for it. I'm _really_ paying for it...

I had a bet going with a friend over the big plot twist to Xros Wars, I thought Tactimon would switch-sides after Bugra's Emperor went insane. She told me _I_ was "insane," but...All signs pointed to it, I thought!

...Nope. Waaaay off. We even made a bet on it. She told me "fine, if you're so sure, then we'll make a wager. The loser has to wear a dress." I know, it sounds like low stakes for _her_, high stakes for _me._ But that "she" I made the bet with was Ruki Makino...

...I should have known from _that_ how sure she was that I was wrong. Ruki _hates_ dresses and "girly crap" like that. She hates them so much that her Mother, after years upon _years_ of trying, gave up on making her a model like she was...Until about a year ago when the clothing company her Ms. Makino works for started a new "Bad Girl" line of clothes that, well, they said Ruki was a _natural_ for. No dresses and she actually "sort of tolerates" (her words) a couple of the outfits (her old broken heart is featured prominently), but she hates the job and makes no secret of it to us...

...And now...

"So, Matsuda," I hear Ruki come up behind me as I wait for her at the park by Guilmon's old spot. "I'm sure you saw this week's Xros Wars..."

I swallow, nodding. "Y-Yeah...I did." I can't believe I was wrong...

"Now, what was the wager...? One week, you follow me around as my 'assistant' in the _prettiest_ dress we can find. And you can't blow your cover, no matter _who_ we meet!"

I nod, not turning to face her. "I-I know."

Ruki whistles. "Ace! Gary! Make him up!"

Huh? Ace and Gary...? D-Don't tell me...

I turn around, Hirokazu and Kenta are standing next to Ruki. Kenta has a make-up kit in hands while Hirokazu has an armful of dresses and other clothes. So does Ruki. "Wh-What the...?"

"For the record, I'm here because I just _have_ to see this," Hirokazu says. "Kenta's doing your make-up."

Kenta clears his throat, "Takato, I don't want to alarm you, but with these skirts...We're going to have to shave your legs." WHAT? "Either that or you need to wear some stockings, but they _so_ don't go with, like, half of these dresses." ...Kenta, how do you know this?

"...Ruki..." I give Ruki my saddest, most pathetic and _pleading_ look.

"Matsuda, you made the bet, you have uphold your end of it. I'd be doing the _exact_ same thing if I lost. I _never_ back out of a bet, I have _some_ honor," Ruki says with a frown, but its obvious she's trying to hide a smile.

"R-Right..." I nod.

"And remember, you can't blow your cover. No matter_ who_ we meet or _who_ laughs, not until they say 'you're Takato in drag.' Because you're _not_ Takato Matsuda. You're _Takako_ _Maeda,"_ Ruki says. "Even if it's Juri, Akiyama or Jen. Ace and Gary are the obvious exceptions, but anyone else - You are _not_ Takato...No matter _what they say or do._"

I nod. "R-Right...Just...Um...Ruki, can I make one request?"

"No, but I'll hear it," Ruki smirks.

"_Please_ don't make it so my parents see me like this," I say.

"But I want your Mom and Dad to know what a pretty daughter they raised," Ruki gives me a mock-pout-glare-combination. "Fine, though. _If _you're good there will be no outting you to Mommy and Daddy."

"I-I'm not-"

"Takato, you're about the spend a week in drag, _does it matter?_" Ruki grins. She sits on a bench near Guilmon's spot. "Ace, Gary, do your magic!"

Kenta and Hirokazu start to push me into Guilmon's old spot. "Come on, time to make you look pretty! This is gonna be _so_ much fun!" Kenta says with a grin.

"Ke-Kenta, um, _why_ are you-"

"Takato, if you need to ask _why_ Kenta's 'acting' so gay right now, you obviously need glasses," Ruki says. "I told him about the bet and he _begged me_ to let him dress you up and everything!"

"I-I didn't _beg,_ I just... ...Look, I-I..." Kenta sighs. "I _really_ like the clothing line from Ruki's Mom's company, they do _fantastic_ work and... ...I'm _not_ _that_ gay, I just... ...Think they look pretty."

Ruki grins. "Kenta's payment for doing this is a lovely little silk dress he's been eying."

"IT IS NOT!" Kenta shouts, his eyes wide. "S-Seriously, Takato, I'm gay _not_ a cross-dresser! Despite what _some_ _people_ might think, there's a difference."

"We believe you, Kenta, you just...have a 'taste for fashion,' right?" Hirokazu says, tugging on my arm. "Takato's the one who'll look pretty, oh-so-pretty! He'll look pretty and witty and gaaaaaay...!" He sings.

"And we pity any girl that isn't him!" Kenta sings.

"Hurry-the-hell-up! We've-gotta-run!" Ruki 'sings' to the tune.

Hirokazu and Kenta get me inside of Guilmon's spot as Ruki waits outside, organizing her card deck.

Gods, save me...!

* * *

After what seemed like _hours _of trying on more outfits than I normally wear in a _month_, Kenta and Hirokazu decided on a 'spring green' (which is somehow different from emerald green, forest green or sea green - All of which I've tried on and more) summer dress for me, with red ribbons in my hair making two mini-pigtails. Kenta says the green "goes beautifully" with my eyes. I'm wearing white stockings (Kenta said _shave_ my legs, I _SAW LEG WAX!_ _NEVER!_) and black slippers. Over my shoulder is a red, faux-leather purse.

To complete the look is a pair of peridot clip-on earrings, a red garnet pendant on a gold chain (I asked, Ruki said it's _real, _a gift she got from the fashion company one year she never wears) and a pair of silver wire frame glasses to help "hide" my identity...

...And, yes, the bra is stuffed with tissues. H-Hirokazu was the one who _somehow_ knew how to stuff a bra...I-I didn't want to know how. And I really don't want to know where Kenta learned so much about _make up and women's fashion!_

Ruki circles around me, admiring Hirokazu and Kenta's work. "...Nicely done, Kenta. You get a treat later!"

"Thank you, Ruki," Kenta smiles with with a bow. "We've even planned out his outfits for the rest of the week," he looks to me. "Just meet us at the park in the morning and we'll make you pretty again, Takako-chan!" I just _had_ to lose a bet during break. No school, I have to spend an _entire_ _day_ like this!

...Actually, knowing Ruki, she'd force me to wear dresses to school, so the timing might actually be a good thing.

"You actually...Really _do_ look pretty," Hirokazu says. "Seriously, if I didn't know-"

"Hirokazu, we'll indulge your perverted fantasies about Takato another day," Ruki says. "I have a photo shoot coming up and I need my assistant."

"_Per-Perverted _fantasies! R-Ruki! NOT COOL!" Hirokazu shouts, Kenta laughs. Even I hold back a chuckle.

Ruki passes me a clipboard and pen. "Here, just...look official with this, 'kay?"

I nod. "R-Right..."

"Come, _Takako!_" Ruki starts off, I follow behind her slowly and shamefully...

...I'm actually going out _in public_ like this...

* * *

Ruki and I made it to the studio after a _long_ walk through the city...

...Kenta, apparently, did a _really_ convincing job. I-I...I was being hit on by guys as we walked through the streets. More than _Ruki_ and she's on posters all over the place! ...I-I can't believe this...

...And is it wrong I sort of liked the attention...? At first, I was creeped out but...I liked the compliments.

Ruki and I are in the waiting room, the photographer is in the back room with another client. "So, enjoying yourself, _Takako?_"

"...Um..."

"Admit it, you _liked_ the attention," Ruki grins. "I'm going to _love_ this week."

"...Why?"

"Because you get more attention than I do, I _hate_ getting held up on the street by 'fans.' You're a good distraction. Just let me know if someone cops a feel, I'll deal with 'em."

"Has...anyone ever...?" I trail off.

"I just _love_ the _snap_ you hear when you break three fingers at once in _just the right way,_" Ruki says. ...The way she says that not only tells me she's completely serious, but it will probably haunt me in my nightmares for weeks to come.

"Makino-cha-Er...Makino-_san_, it's time for your shoot," the photographer pokes his head out of the back room. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Takako, my new assistant," Ruki says.

I bow. "Pleased to meet you," I say in a hopefully a convincing falsetto.

"Takako? Have you ever considered modeling...?"

My eyes go wide, I shake my head. "N-No, I haven't." Ruki's trying her hardest not to laugh.

"You're _really_ pretty, I think you'd do great! Makino-san, perhaps you could pull some strings for Takako-chan...?"

A grin spreads across Ruki's face. "...I'll think about it." Oh, Gods, no! The last thing I need is posters of me in drag all over town! G-Granted, if my parents actually recognized me the discussion would (hopefully) be 'Takato, we found your female doppelganger' not 'Takato, why didn't you tell us you're a dress model?'

I follow Ruki into the back room, there's a closed off dressing area behind a door and a camera set up with a 'city' backdrop. Ruki goes to the dressing room to change, I stand outside the door with my clipboard and pen...

...What am I even supposed to do with this? I guess it's just to make me look "official," but...

"Oh, you can go back there," the photographer says as he adjusts his camera.

"Go back...where?" I ask.

"The dressing room with the other models, really, assistants go back there all the time."

_O-Other models...?_

I knock on the door. "R-Ruki, are you...alone in there?"

"Of course not...You coming in?" ...She...didn't sound as...bloodthirsty as I'd think she would if she really thought I'd go in. She even sounded...Casual...

"N-No! Tha-That's okay, I'll...wait here." I say, quickly.

"Whatever." ...Ruki, you _do _remember that I'm a guy, right?

* * *

The photo shoot...Gods, _how_ can _anyone_ stand that? It took _hours!_ Just picture after picture after picture of Ruki just..._STANDING THERE_ in different outfits and poses! I fell asleep at one point, Ruki woke me up to tell me we were leaving...And that my snoring was bothering the other models...

...I can see why she hates this job so much, but... ...It's a way to make her Mom happy that she can "live with" at this point. We were all _shocked_ when we found out she was actually modeling like her Mother! She didn't even tell us at first, Hirokazu found a poster of her in a fall line outfit of the "bad girl" look and brought it with him when we all met up to ask her about it...

...She kicked his ass for it (literally, she was hoping to somehow keep it a secret) but explained why she did it (it's one of the few times I've _ever_ seen Ruki Makino blush or be at a loss for words). As "Ruki-like" as she can be, she doesn't like to make her Mother unhappy and the fact that Ruki is "following" in her footsteps makes her _really_ happy, Ruki told us. And Ruki's okay with that, as long as it's not "stupid girly shit," as she calls it.

Ruki walks down the street, I follow after her. "Um...So, where to...next...?"

"I'm hungry," Ruki shrugs, stopping. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Um, sure..." I reach for the wallet in my purse... ...I can't believe I have _a purse!_

"Don't, it's on me. I cover my assistant's eating expenses," Ruki grins. Is she being _nice_ to me...? What happened to her? Is she feeling okay?

"Th-Thanks, Ruki."

"Consider it a thank you for being my pretty little bitch for a week," Ruki replies as we continue down the street. _There's_ the Ruki Makino I know and tolerate!

We go to ramen shop on the corner...

...Oh, Gods, no!

"Oh, isn't _this_ lovely...?" Ruki whispers to me, a smile across her face that, quite frankly, is _evil_. Ruki, if you don't make it as a model, you'd make a very good super-villain.

Sitting near the entrance of the ramen shop is Jen. And he's spotted us. He waves and motions for us to join him...

Before I walk, Ruki whispers in my ear, "Remember, no matter what, you can't blow your cover, _Takako-chan._"

"R-Right..." I whisper. Ruki sits down at Jen's booth, I sit next to her.

"Hey, Ruki," Jen says with a smile. "I didn't think I'd run into you. Who's your friend?" ...Jen, y-you...you don't _recognize me?_

"This is Takako, my new assistant," Ruki says.

"He-Hello," I say, bowing my head. I'm shaking and my face is bright red...Jen's probably being polite for my sake. He'll laugh _after_ one of us is gone.

"Takako?" Jen laughs. "I have a friend named Taka_to_, did Ruki tell you about him?" ...Not funny, Jen...

"No, I haven't," Ruki shakes her head, turning to me. "Takato's an idiot who wears this stupid goggles on his head." ...I love you, too, Ruki.

"R-Ruki! Well, I guess your assistant would know you well enough, but..." Jen turns to me. "Takato's really nice and _not_ an idiot, he's pretty smart. Really, really caring when it comes to his friends, even Ruki. And his goggles are _not_ stupid," Jen eyes Ruki with a grin. Thank you, Jen.

"Fine, whatever," Ruki rolls her eyes. "You eaten yet?"

Jen shakes his head. "Just sat down. Haven't even gotten my tea yet."

"I'll buy, then. Stick around, _please,_" Ruki grins. R-Ruki... "And tell Takako more about Takato..."

"Um...Okay...Well, he's been my best friend since fifth grade," Jen begins, "we've known each other about six years, now and..." ...Jen...A-Are you _serious?_ You don't recognize me..._At all?_

I should be thankful, but...

...I'm worried that Jen needs glasses or something. Actually, both his parents wear them, so unless he's adopted or wearing contacts, you'd think genetics would force them upon him... And right now, I think we have proof of that because...

...JEN! IT'S ME! TAKA_TO!_ Y-You can't be _this_ polite and _deny_ that your best friend is in front of you _right now_ in drag! ...I'm glad if you are doing that, but... ...I expected Ruki to parade me around to the others so I was expecting him to pass out laughing by about this point...

"...I guess all I can really say is he's my best friend. Ever. I've _never_ had a friend like him," Jen finishes after a few minutes. Ruki pretended to fall asleep in the middle of it.

Like with the attention on the street earlier, is it wrong that I sort of enjoyed my best friend going on and on about how "great" I am for five minutes?

...Gods help me, I'm turning into Hirokazu... ...And a girl. ...I'm turning into a Girl-Hirokazu! You have _no idea_ how scary that is to even think about!

"I-It sounds like...you like your friend a lot," I say, trying not to blush. I know I fail at that.

"I like you a lot, too, Takako-chan," Jen grins. ...What?

Ruki holds back a chuckle. "Jen are you lonely?"

"Er..." Jen turns a shade of red. "W-Well, um...Takako-chan is _very_ pretty, so, um... ...If you're not keeping her busy..."

Ruki motions for me to get up. O-Okay, we're leaving...Jen hitting on me is too much for her, she's gotta go outside and laugh this off for the next hour. Sorry, Jen! Better luck next time I'm in drag! ...Gods help me if there _is_ a next time...

"Sure, she's free!" Ruki says, she goes to the next table over and motions for me to sit down again. "I'll let you two have a date." ...What? ...Ruki, this is...! NO!

"As...much as I get the idea that you can more or less 'give' her to me for a day, I'd rather it was up to Takako," Jen laughs, looking to me with this sort of smile I've never seen him have before. "Well, Takako-chan, would _you_ like to go out with me?" ...Holy shit, Jen's serious...He really doesn't recognize me and, apparently, I'm _his type_...

"I...W-Well...I..." I stammer. This is..._impossible!_

"Takako, date Jen, that's an order," Ruki says. "Seriously, Jen, she's _so damn shy!_ She even waited outside of my dressing room 'cause there'd be people in their _underwear_ in there! Gods help us all! _Underwear!_" _Girls_ in their underwear and I'm a _guy!_

...And if you even suspected I was staring, I wouldn't be a guy much longer after that...

"I-I..."

"Now, Takako!"

"O-Okay," I turn to Jen, my face is bright red as I sit back down. He...He might just be using this as an excuse to let me have some time away from Ruki or something, like he's trying to save me from any more humiliation...

...At least, that was the theory before Jen takes my hand, saying, "Sorry to be so forward, Takako-chan, but...You really are _beautiful. _I'm not...really sure what to say right now."

"N-Neither am I, Jen-kun..." For _so_ many reasons.

I-I can't believe this is happening...

* * *

Ruki chaperoned my _date_ with Jen, probably to make sure I didn't tell him who I really was. We had lunch, he told me how pretty I am, we talked about...Well...Digimon, actually. I was less nervous when that came up, he was surprised that I was a Digimon fan, too...

...He didn't even get the hint when I told him, "My favorite digimon is _Guilmon_."

His reply was, "My friend _created_ Guilmon" and he told me about...Me. Again. Jen really likes me as both Takato and Takako, I guess. He told me about how great of a friend "Takato" is and how "they're" the best of friends.

For dessert, he treated me to ice cream. I-I'd hate to say it but...It was a _lot_ of fun. I mean, Jen...was a real gentleman and everything! He treated me like I was really a girl...And, according to Ruki, he _really thinks I'm Takako Maeda!_ After we left Jen to go back to the park so I could change, I asked her, Hirokazu and Kenta if they planned that! That _had_ to be some sort of joke on their part!

Hirokazu and Kenta's reaction (laughing their asses off) told me that Jen... ...is _really_ bad with faces, I guess. Kenta took it as a compliment towards his skill with a make-up kit.

I step out of Guilmon's spot in my old clothes. "...So, tomorrow morning?" I ask.

Ruki nods. "Eight AM, no later. And, also..." She holds up her cell phone and passes it to me. "You're busy tomorrow night."

"What?"

"Read it."

I look down at the phone, I _can't_ believe what I'm reading:

Ruki -

I forgot to get Takako-chan's  
number, could you ask her  
if she's busy tomorrow night?

I have some tickets for  
the Xros Wars movie premiere and  
since she said she likes Xros Wars  
so much, I'd like to take her. Please  
ask her for me? Thanks!

-Jenrya

"...Dude, you are _so_ lucky!" Hirokazu says, he'd been reading the text message over my shoulder. "I _so_ want to see that movie and that's _the premiere! _Where'd he even get the tickets?"

"I told him you'll be there," Ruki smiles. "And I trust you when you're alone _not_ to blow your cover."

I nod. "R-Right... Wha-What happens if my cover gets blown, though...?"

Ruki holds up a pair of polaroids, "Mommy and Daddy get these." It's pictures of me while I'm asleep at the photo shoot...

"R-Ruki! You...You _wouldn't!_" I shout.

"I won't release them if he figures it out on his own, but if you say 'Jen, I'm Takato,' _then_ you've got some explaining to do to your parents..." Ruki grins. Ruki this is..._beyond _your usual evil. "Really, though, I think they'll love how pretty the daughter they never had is."

I nod. "Okay...I'll...be ready..."

"Good, see you tomorrow!" Ruki smiles, walking off, Hirokazu leaves after her.

"Takato, don't worry, it's just for six more days," Kenta says. "And, between you and me, I'm sure she's just bluffing with the photos...She just wants to have her fun, you know?"

"Right, but...I'm _not_ going to risk it," I say.

"I wouldn't, either, but...You going out with _Jen!" _Kenta grins. Um...Point...being...?

"Kenta-kun, um...I-I really had no idea..." I trail off.

"Seriously? Hirokazu and Ruki've known...forever!" Kenta shrugs. "I just assumed everyone else did, too."

"I-I didn't. Not that I have a problem, I'm just...shocked!"

"Yeah, I admit, it'd probably have been less of a shock if you found out when I_ wasn't_ doing your make up and fitting you for a dress," Kenta laughs as he starts down the sidewalk, waving, "See you tomorrow, Takato! And tell me how the Xros Wars movie is!"

"I will," I nod.

I go home, feeling, well, weird is probably the best way to describe it...I just spent the whole day in a dress _and_ went out on a _date_ with Jen, my best friend. I know Jen didn't know it was me, but... ...I-I still feel...really weird. He held my hand when we went for ice cream, too. He _really_ likes Takako.

And now I'm going on _another_ date...I'm afraid of how he'll react when he finds out who Takako really is. This might not end well. I-I know Ruki might release those photos but I don't want to hurt Jen's feelings or...make him angry.

I get back to the bakery and go up to my room, I pass by my Dad in the hall.

"Takato, are you all right?" My Dad asks, looking to me.

I nod. "Y-Yeah, just a long da-"

"Wait..." My Dad steps up to me. "...Takato, are you...wearing _make-up?" _Oh, _shit!_ I forgot to wash that stuff off!

"Er...I-I was...helping Kenta and Hirokazu practice for a school play. It was a dress rehearsal, I-I forgot to wash off the stage make-up! They, um, had some fun with it, too, as a joke!" I say, quickly. I-I can't believe I came up with that so easily.

"Oh? What's the play?"

"...Romeo and Juliet," I reply. _Every_ school does that one!

My Dad grins. "If you need someone to run lines with, I played Tybalt in my school's version!"

"O-Oh, cool!" ...Which one is Tybalt again? "I'll ask Hirokazu and Kenta next time I see them, thanks!" I hurry down the hall to the bathroom, washing off the make-up. Thankfully, it wasn't "girly" enough for him to think I was playing _Juliet._

That was too close for comfort. I _have_ to be more careful tomorrow...

* * *

Today's outfit is a red skirt and..no stockings, Kenta said they'd "ruin the outfit." This time Kenta brought shaving cream and a razor, no wax.

I...I shaved my legs. I can't believe I did it, but...I _shaved my legs_...

Not much really happened today, Ruki took me around town to "show off" her assistant and we ate lunch in the park with Ryou, Hirokazu and Kenta...

...Ryou recognized me and couldn't control his laughter. I was less embarrassed than I thought I'd be, actually. I guess I'm just starting to have "fun" with it. I don't _like_ having to wear a dress but I might as well _try_ enjoy it _somehow_...

...Of course, it's time for my date with Jen. We'll be alone in the theater, I'm sure _there_ he'll say something like, "So, why's Ruki making you do this?" Or "I hope this makes the week a little less embarrassing, Takato-kun. I'll play along for Ruki, though." I mean..._How_ can he _not_ know it's me?

Jen's wearing a dress-shirt and coat, waiting outside of the movie theater as Ruki and I approach. He actually dressed up for this...? He's taking the date this seriously...Which means he's probably serious.

"She's all yours, Jen. I'll pick her up after the movie," Ruki says.

Jen bows, smiling. "Thanks for coming, Takako-chan. You look _beautiful,_ by the way."

"Thank you f-for the movie, Jen-kun," I say, still in falsetto. It's more convincing than I thought it would be.

We go into the movie theater, Ruki gives me a 'warning' look _not_ to tell Jen as we go inside. Jen buys popcorn, drinks and candy...I, again, hint at who I am by picking out a candy he _knows_ is my favorite.

"Strawberry Mushrooms, please," I say. They're these pocky-like biscuits with a mushroom cap made of chocolate or strawberry. Jen _knows_ how much I like those.

Jen laughs, "Those are Takato's favorite, too...You two should meet, Takako-chan. I think you'd get along really well."

...I-I can't help but give him a blank stare while his back is turned as he pays for the candy and drinks...

...Jen, I-I thought you were smarter than this...

We go to the theater, the lights still haven't been dimmed. We sit in the middle of the theater, the place is packed.

When the lights dim, Jen...holds my hand. I look to him, he smiles back at me...Like he's... ...Jen, a-are you _in love_ with _Takako?_

And, like the attention on the streets, hearing Jen talk about how great "Takato" is...

...Is it wrong I'm enjoying this...? W-Wait..._Enjoying?_

...Better question: _WHY_ am I _enjoying this?_

* * *

After the movie, Jen and I went out to a tea shop for some blended tea drinks. He got his favorite, green tea, while I got the strawberry drink I usually order. And, again, Jen thought it was funny how much I'm like his friend Takato...

Ruki met up with us at the tea shop and walked me back to the park. I changed in Guilmon's spot and made sure to wash off my make-up this time at the fountain. Ruki told me to meet her back here at eight the next morning.

...I spent the night thinking about the dates with Jen. And how I...actually _had fun_. I mean, I didn't even try _not_ to let him hold my hand and things like that! I don't know what would happen if he tried to _kiss_ me but... ...I...I...

...Am I...? I mean, is it possible? ...That I...I'm...

...I don't want to _say it!_ And...The fact I'm finding this out _while spending a week in drag_ is _NOT HELPFUL IN THE SLIGHTEST!_

And, if I am...What does that mean for Jen and I? I mean, he _thinks Takako's really a girl!_ I-I don't know _HOW_, but he does! ...And...He really likes Takako...

I-I can't believe this is happening...

The next morning I get to the park a little before Ruki and Hirokazu, Kenta's waiting at Guilmon's spot with some clothes. "Takato!" He waves.

"Ke-Kenta-kun, hey," I bow my head.

"How was the date with Jen?"

"...Um, about that...Can I ask you something and you _promise_ you keep it between us?" I ask.

"Of course," Kenta nods.

"How did you...know you were gay?"

"I thought Hirokazu was cute?" Kenta shrugs. "I mean, how do you know you're straight?"

"...Um..." I glance away, I feel my face turning red. I shake a little as Kenta's expression changes, he realized _why_ I asked that.

...Here goes nothing...

"...Wow..." Kenta says after a moment of silence. "O-Okay, um, question withdrawn. Though, Takato, _just_ because you might _enjoy-_"

"N-NO!" I shout, shaking my head. "It's not the dresses! _No!_ It's...Well...Um..." I stammer.

A grin spreads across Kenta's face, "I guess the date went well, then..."

"Jen _likes_ Takako. A _lot._ I-I don't know if that's exactly a _good_ thing if...I might like _him,_" I say. "What do you think will happen when he finds out?"

"_If_ he finds out," Kenta says. "I mean, Takato, he's...He's either blind or...I'd hate to say it, but, dumber than Hirokazu if he hasn't figured it out yet. I mean, if he didn't tell you he knew last night and actually treated it like a _real date_, then... ...Yeah, um, there's something wrong with him."

"Don't tell Ruki, but...I've been doing things like getting food he _knows_ I like and things like that to sort of hint at it. He just tells me how much I remind him of 'his friend.' He...He really doesn't know, I-I don't believe it!" I sigh. "...And..."

"You think you might like Jen...?"

"I-I'm not really, um, protesting things like letting him hold my hand or anything," I shrug. "And I really did have fun on both dates."

"Well...If Jen likes Takako, maybe he likes Takato, too."

I shake my head. "Then why hasn't he asked Takato out?"

"Because Takato's a guy, Takako isn't...Theoretically speaking," Kenta laughs. "I mean, maybe Takako is a way for him to go out with Takato?"

"I doubt Jen's gay, Kenta, he wouldn't ask out a girl if he was, would he?"

"True..." Kenta shrugs with a smile. "Still, after the week is up and Jen's single-"

"Takako, why aren't you in your uniform?" I hear a voice behind me in the distance.

"Er...S-Sorry, Ruki!" I go to Guilmon's spot, Kenta's behind me with his make-up kit. "Changing now!"

"Good, I have a photo shoot at noon," Ruki says, going to a bench. "Take your time making him look pretty, Kenta. I want him _extra_ pretty today..."

Inside Guilmon's spot, Kenta shows me my dress for today...Another green dress with a low skirt and red slippers. Actually, it looks almost like a green school girl's uniform...

I start to change while Kenta gets to setting up his make-up kit...

...I am starting to wonder _where_ Kenta learned how to apply make-up. He's...shockingly good at it for someone who knows Hirokazu.

* * *

Ruki's changing while I wait outside with my clipboard...Another photo shoot, these are _so_ boring. I know why Ruki hates this job now.

At least I'll have plenty of time to think about this situation with Jen...I'm amazed Ruki isn't joking about it. She only asked how the date went and...That was it. I mean, I was expecting her to make joke after joke about how I'm, well, DATING JEN!

...I guess she's not feeling well or something...

"Oh, Takako-chan!" One of the photographers comes over to me. "Hey, could you do me a quick favor?"

I nod. "Um, sure..."

"Could you give these to Ruki for me? It's part of her outfit," he holds up a jewelry case and some clothes. "I mean, _I _can't run in there, you know?"

In _there?_ ...Oh, no...

"Er...I-I couldn't-"

"Please? I just _know _she'll throw a fit if she comes out and I tell her she needs to change before we even take a single picture."

"Er..." I stammer. "I-I'll...S-Sure..."

"Thanks, Takako-chan!" The photographer hands me the clothes. "Tell Ruki we're ready when she is!"

I swallow, turning to the door. I knock. "R-Ruki? A-Are you...alone in there?"

"Yes." _Thank the Gods!_

"Um...Th-The photographer has some more clothes to your outfit and-"

"Bring them in."

"...Are you sure-"

"Takako, get your ass in here."

I open the door, covering my eyes. I step inside quickly and close the door behind me. "Wh-Where are you?"

"...Takako, I'm _decent."  
_

I _slowly_ uncover my eyes...Ruki _is_ dressed. "H-Here," I pass her the clothes and jewelry case.

"And, for the record, _Kenta's_ allowed in here when we're changing. The other models really like him," Ruki says. "You don't _have_ to cover your eyes like that."

"..._Kenta_ is allowed in here? ...In drag, right?" I ask.

"No," Ruki shakes her head. "He tags along all the time, where else do you think he learned to apply make up?" ...Wow...

"...And they...let him walk in...?" ..._Kenta_?

"He's gay, the other girls have this sort of 'oh, he's not checking out my boobs, so he can give me fashion advice while I'm half-naked' attitude about it. I dunno, I don't care, really." Ruki shrugs. She goes to a mirror and looks over the outfit I brought in.

I nod, slowly. "But...I'm...not..."

"_Riiight_," Ruki rolls her eyes. "And, before you ask,_ yes_, Hirokazu is _insanely_ jealous of Kenta. To the point where he actually tried to fake being gay to get in here. It was fun to watch." Why doesn't that surprise me?

"...Dare I ask what happened?"

"It was last Christmas, Kenta had some mistletoe and a bunch of shounen-ai fangirl models with him: Guess." Ruki chuckles.

"...Did he...?"

Ruki just gives me a smirk. "Yep, but he hasn't shown his face around here since. I think Kenta's lips awakened confusing and frightening new emotions within him. But don't tell Hirokazu I told you that for Kenta's sake, Kenta's holding out hope Hirokazu comes out soon."

I nod. "I-I won't..."

"...Oh, and speaking of coming out. I got another text from your Jen-chan," Ruki reaches for her cell phone on the counter in front of the mirror. She hands it to me with Jen's text displayed:

Ruki-

Thanks again for setting things up  
with Takako-chan for me. I really like  
her. Could you ask her if she'd like to  
go out to dinner tonight? I know this  
great restaurant that has a strawberry  
bunch of strawberry desserts she'd love!

I think I'm in love with her, Ruki, thanks for  
introducing us. Tell her she's really  
cute for me, too!

-Jenrya

"...Ruki, you...you _can't_ tell me...he...he doesn't know...?" I ask.

Ruki shrugs. "I always knew he was kinda dumb, but _shit..._"

"...Ruki..."

"Oh, _fine, _he just needs glasses or something. Sorry to insult your boyfriend."

"H-He's _not...!_"

"Again, _riiight."_ Ruki rolls her eyes, reaching for a hairbrush. "I told him you'll see him tonight, of course. Have fun!" She winks with a grin that can only be described as 'evil.' She turns to the clothes in front of her. "Oh, and Takako? I need to change this top. Fair warning."

My eyes go wide. "L-Leaving!" I do an immediate 180 and walk out. Ruki laughs behind me.

..._Kenta__ is_ _allowed back there?_

* * *

After Ruki's photo shoot, we go out to a late lunch. Sushi, this time. I only have a couple small nigiri because of.. ...my date... ...with Jen.

As we walk out out the restaurant, I hear a familiar voice.

"Ruki!" J-Juri...

"Juri," Ruki turns to face her. I keep my back turned. ...This is not going to end well for me. I just _feel it._

"Hey, Ruki! I heard from Kenta you were at a photo shoot! How'd it go?"

"Boring as hell, what else?" Ruki replies.

"And...Who's this?" I hear Juri step up behind me. She taps my shoulder. "Hello? Aren't you gonna say hi? Ruki's friend-chan! Hello?" I keep my back turned, I have _no_ idea what to say.

"Takako, this is Juri. Juri, this is Takako, my assistant."

I turn and speak in my falsetto. "Hello, J-"

Juri bursts into a loud, roaring fit of laughter...She recognized me, obviously. She _cannot_ control herself. She's holding her sides as she laughs, then leans against the side of the restaurant with one hand...Then both. "So-Sorr...AHAHAHA! So-Sorr...HA HA HA!" She can't...She can't stop... Tears are starting to stream down her cheeks. Her face is turning red.

"...I take it my assistant looks familiar to you," Ruki says with a smirk. Juri keeps trying to apologize to me but, as soon as she looks to me she laughs even harder.

"It's...okay, Juri, take your time...I-I'm...I'm okay with you laughing, really..." I say. I expected nothing less. I'm amazed it took _this long_ for her to see me like this.

It takes Juri a _long_ time to calm down, and even then she occasionally bursts into a fit of giggles from looking at me.

"T-Taka...Takato _why_ are you...Ha ha ha...D-Dressed...hehehe...Like _THAT?_" Juri asks, she's not looking at me in an attempt to keep from laughing. We had to walk her over to a bench because she looked like she was going to _pass out!_

"I lost a bet, I have to dress like this and be Ruki's assistant for a week," I say.

"Do _not_ tell anyone, though," Ruki says. "Takato's not allowed to blow his cover until someone guesses. And _especially_ don't tell Jen!"

"Wh-Why Jen?"

"Because Jen's going out with Takako...And he has _no idea who she is!_" Ruki says, Juri goes into hysterics like before. Ruki joins in this time.

"...And when he figures things out and hates me, I want _you_ to explain this to him," I mutter.

"I will, I will, relax, _Takako!_" Ruki says. "And he's gone out with you so much now, I _doubt_ he'll figure it out at this rate." She turns to Juri. "Tonight's their third date! Jen's _clueless!_"

Juri's trying to catch her breath. "I-I can't...Ha ha ha! I can't _believe this!_ P-Please,_ please_ tell me Kenta knows! I-I have to talk to him about this! I HAVE TO!"

"Who do you think did her make up?" Ruki replies, Juri laughs even more...I never knew Juri could laugh at someone's expense like this. I mean, this is extreme even by Hirokazu's standards (and he didn't laugh at me all that much, strangely enough). Even Ryou wasn't _this_ uncontrollable...

Ruki's cell phone goes off. "Hold on..." She answers. "Hey, Jen. ...Yeah, I told her. ...Okay, we'll meet you soon. She's with me right now, I just introduced her to Juri. ...If I see him, I'll introduce her to Takato, too," she says, Juri tries to laugh at that as _quietly_ as she can. "...I'll tell her. See you in half an hour." She hangs up, turning to me. "Jen says you're his _wittle wuv-bunny._" Before Ruki finishes that sentence, Juri _loses it._

...I seriosuly doubt that's the wording Jen used...

"So...Date's on?" I ask, hoping Ruki heard me over Juri's laughter.

"I wouldn't let you miss it for the world, it'd break Jen's heart." Ruki stands up. "Juri, coming with us?"

"I-I...I...Ha ha ha...! I don't...think I can stand...!" Juri _tries_ to say between laughs. "J-Just...t-t-tell me...what happens...! HA HA HA!" ...Thank you, Juri,_ thank you_...

"Will do," Ruki says, I can tell she's trying her _hardest_ not to laugh, too.

"S-See you later, Juri..."

I think Juri said "see you" _somewhere_ in-between laughs."

* * *

The week is almost up and...I had _no idea_ Jen wanted a girlfriend so _badly!_ Ruki's let me go out with him _every night! _And it's actually been a lot of fun...I-I'm enjoying it! A-And I feel _so_ bad at the same time, he's spent _ a lot_ of money on these dates and some small gifts for me.

I-I have a jade pendant he bought me for our fifth date. It's _really_ beautiful and he said he picked it out because it...I-I can't believe he said this...

He picked it out because he thought it went so well with my eyes...Jen is _in love with me _and doesn't realize it! ...Sorta.

...I have some money I'm going to use to pay him back when this is over. I hope he isn't too mad...I _really_ wish I could tell him about this!

Tomorrow's the last day of the bet. I just got home and...I'm nervous about what I'll say to Jen when "Takako" has to go away.

My cell phone goes off, I look at the ID...Jen? "Jen-kun?"

"Hey, Takato. It's been a while since I've seen you, I just wanted to know what's up."

"Oh, you know me...I'm fine," I say. "What about you?"

"Um...I-I'm...I'm sort of in love, Takato-kun." ...Shit...

"Love?"

"Ruki got this _beautiful_ new assistant and...Ha ha ha, you won't believe her name!"

"What is it?" As if I don't know the answer.

"Takako Maeda," Jen laughs. "I really want you to meet her, actually but...If you're busy and all, I understand. We've gone out a lot, Takato-kun...I _really _like her. I mean, not just how pretty she is, but...She's great to be around. It's like I've known her for years, almost!" You _have_ known her for years!

"R-Really?" I trail off...There is no word that can describe how awkward this conversation is. I'm doing my best to sound casual, but...

...I'm amazed Jen isn't asking me if something's wrong. I just _can't_ talk about this like he's dating someone who isn't me!

"Yeah, she's...Amazing! I-I hate to sound like this, but...I'm _really_ in love with her, Takato-kun. I hope she likes me just as much..."

...I-I...I think she might, actually... And that makes me feel even worse about this. I mean, if I actually _like_ Jen, Jen likes Takako. Not Takato. And, not that I'd even _consider it_, but I don't think Takako could fool Jen forever.

"I'm sure she does..." I trail off, nervously. ...Kenta asked me, again, yesterday what I thought about "going out" with Jen as Takako. I told him "I really like it," except I accidentally said "I really like him." Kenta, of course, pointed that out and...As much as I denied the slip up...

...He told me his 'gaydar' had been 'going nuts' all week in regards to me. I-I told him I liked girls and he told me, "So do bisexuals."

Jen starts to go on about Takako as I think back to what Kenta said...

...Could I be bi? And do I like Jen? Jen is my best friend and all and, if he likes Takako so much, I wonder how he'd react to Takako being Takato. My biggest fear is that he'll be really angry with me, I mean, even _with_ Ruki more or less blackmailing me into keeping my identity a secret this is _really_ mean to Jen...

...Takako might just have to go away and _not_ tell Jen who she really is...

"...Takato-kun? You there?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry! I-I just...Um...I was just thinking about how much you like this girl...Takako, right?"

"She's _great_, Takato-kun..."

"I-I'm glad you're happy, Jen-kun. I want to meet her sometime," I say. Just bring a mirror, Jen.

We talk a little more before Jen has to go...

...I don't want to hurt Jen but I also don't want him mad at me. I _can't_ tell him who I Takako really is after this is over. Takako just has to disappear, I guess.

* * *

This is it...The last date. Ruki's actually being really nice about my "last day" as her assistant. She let me dress up later in the day, ten in the morning instead of eight. And she took Hirokazu, Kenta and I out for a nice lunch.

My dress today is, actually, the same as my first day. Ruki thought it'd be "nice" to end things "the way they started." The only difference is I'm wearing the jade pendant Jen gave me instead of the garnet (which, like the other jewelry, Ruki actually told me I _could keep! _I thanked her but I don't want any souveniers of this experience). And the rest of the day, she and I just walked around town and talked...like friends. No snide comments, no gay jokes, nothing...

...I think it's because Ruki knows Jen might be a little hurt after tonight and she's feeling guilty. She just won't admit to it.

My last date with Jen as actually just a walk in the park. Takako's request. I decided to tell Jen I'm "leaving town" and this is goodbye.

I don't think he'll take it too well. He _really_ likes Takako...I'm going to _hate_ myself for this...

Hirokazu and Kenta are waiting for me at Guilmon's spot for when the date ends. I want out of these clothes _as soon as possible!_

Jen's waiting on a bench, smiling wide as I approach. Ruki already went home...I-I'm not sure how I feel about her parting words, "_Good luck."_ ...Wha-What's that supposed to mean? I-I'm going to hurt Jen, no matter _what_ happens, Jen's _not_ going to be happy after tonight.

"Takako-chan," Jen stands up, smiling. He holds up a wrapped box. "I saw these, I thought you might like them."

"Thank you, Jen..." I say, quietly as I take the box. "Wh-What is it...?"

"Strawberry candies, some really high quality candy. I know you how much you said you like strawberries..." ...Just like _Takato_, Jen...H-How can you...? ...It's...better this way but...

...I don't think I'm _ever_ going to look at Jen the same way after this, just for how... ...Jen, I'm sorry, but how..._DENSE_ he is... ...I mean...Juri and Ryou recognized with in less than a second!

"...Thank you, Jen, but...I..." I let out a quiet sigh.

I don't know if I can do this.

"Takako, I...I wanted to tell you, I really, really love you," Jen says. "I haven't felt this way about a_nyone_ before. I...I hope you feel the same."

"Je-Jen..." I think I might cry. I _have_ to keep calm, no matter how how much I'm going to hate myself after this. "I'm sorry, Jen...But...After tonight..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving town tomorrow...I'm sorry, Jen...I won't...see you again..."

"Ta-Takako..." Jen's jaw falls. "Where are you going?" ..._Shit!_

"...Um... ...Okinawa!"

"...Okinawa?" ...Yeah, why _the hell_ did I say 'Okinawa?' ...Must've been because that email from Kai I got a couple days ago.

"To...work for a modeling company there. Swimsuits and stuff, you know? Ruki-san's company recommended me and... I-I'm so sorry, Jen...I'll miss you. So much."

"...I understand, Takako-chan," Jen lets out a quiet sigh. "It's all right, really." He turns away...Gods, he's...Please, _please_ Jen...Don't...Don't cry...

"Jen..." I put my hand on his shoulder.

Jen turns to face me. "Taka-" ...I can't believe I did this...

...I'm giving Jen...a kiss...

...On the lips...

...And I'm...enjoying it...

...And so is he. Jen cautiously gives me a hug and we break the kiss after more than a few moments. "...Takako-chan...?"

I...I want to say 'I have to go pack' or _something_ but...

"...Let's go on that walk, okay?" I smile. Jen gives a shocked nod and takes my hand.

...I'll...let you be happy with Takako a_ little_ longer, Jen. I'm _really_ sorry about this. Ruki, this was really mean. Even by your standards.

"Takako-chan, I...I just want to say one thing," Jen says, stopping and turning to me.

"Jen?"

"...I love you."

I hold back the urge to cry as I hug Jen, saying, "I love you, too, Jen." A few tears actually manage to make their way down my cheeks.

...I'm so sorry I have to do this to you, Jen-chan-Er...JEN-_KUN!_

...Right...?

* * *

_FINALLY!_ FREEDOM! It's noon and I'm still wearing pants! No skirts! No dresses! PANTS!

Of course, Ruki _did_ call me earlier and ask if I wanted to "play dress up" again today. I kindly told her "Never again!" She laughed and told me she did have a fun week...

...And I asked her not to tell anyone this, but...I sort of did, too. She asked about Jen and... ...I told her how wrong I thought what we did was and...

...I'm a little disappointed in how she didn't really _care_ from the sound of it. She just said, "I'm sure he's over it, there's plenty of cross-dressing fish in the sea." ...Ruki, Jen _really liked_ Takako.

...I still can't believe I _kissed him!_ Or _enjoyed it_ that much! And how I felt when he told me he _loved me_...And that I told him I loved him, too. I-I...I wasn't even _thinking_ when I said that, it just...came out!

...I told Jen I loved him...

I-I...I'm bi...I-I can't believe it...I'm bi.

I wonder if...N-No, I...I don't deserve to ask Jen out after what Ruki and I did. And he obviously likes girls. ...Girls who look like me, but..._Girls!_

Despite how happy I am to not have to do this anymore, in the back of my mind I can't stop thinking about how Jen might be feeling right now. I kissed him again before the date ended...

And...I just realized that last night was my first kiss. And probably Jen's, too. If he ever finds out, things are going to be really weird. I just hope he's okay right now, though. That he's not too upset about Takako leaving.

"Takato! You have a guest! Jenrya's here!" My Mom calls from downstairs. ...Jen? Crap...

"Jen-kun?" I call.

"Hey, Takato. Mind if I come up for a bit? I...need to talk to someone," he doesn't sound too upset, but...Well, Jen's usually good about keeping his cool no matter what's going on.

"S-Sure, come on up!" I say. ...What's that thing he says? Speak of Sou Sou, Sou Sou's there?

Jen comes up to my room, closing the door. "Hey."

"Hey, Jen-kun...How've you been?" I can't look at Jen right now, I feel like...such a jerk. I glance away, trying to be subtle about it.

"W-Well...Um..." Jen looks away. "I have a question for you. I wanted to call you, but...I thought it'd be better in person."

"Oh, um, what is it?"

"It's a _really_ important question," Jen says, glancing away. "Promise you'll be honest?"

"Of course," I nod.

Jen takes a deep breath. "...How's Okinawa?" ...What?

Jen looks to me with a grin.

"...O-Okinawa...?" He...He..._HE KNEW?_

Jen holds back a laugh. "...I-I knew, _Takako."_

"This...whole..._time?_" I...I can't believe this...H-He _played along like that?_ Sh-Shit...Tha-That means...That kiss...! H-He knows..._I_ kissed him!

"Be-Before you kill me, I-I was, um...Actually, I was...serious on those dates, Takato," Jen says. "That's why I played along. I meant what I said last night, too. Just...replace 'Takako' with 'Takato' and..." He clears his throat. "I really meant..._everything_." Even when you said you _love_ me?

"W-Wait...You...Jen, you're...?" ...Kenta was right...

Jen nods. "...Ruki told me about your bet and the whole 'dress' thing. I asked her if she could do me a favor and set us up on a 'date' somehow. O-Only because, I just...I really like you, Takato and...I wanted to be with you on a date just once. Even if it was 'pretend.' That was it on my part. Ruki came up with a lot of the plan and the date-a-night thing. That's why you weren't allowed to tell anyone who you really were unless they guessed."

"...S-So, all that...was...?"

"I...I didn't think you'd, um...Well, be so open to it. I was really happy, Takato." Jen says with a nod. "Thanks for that kiss. I-I wasn't expecting that at all. I-I hope you're not mad about that."

I go to my bed and sit down, my jaw hanging. "This _whole time_ you not only knew, but.._.?_"

"S-Sorry if you're mad-"

"N-No, I'm...I'm _relieved_, Jen! I mean, you liked Takako so much I...I was afraid if you found out who 'she' really was you'd hate me. Or when she 'left for Okinawa' you'd be really sad. I didn't want to do that to you...I _knew_ I'd feel bad, no matter what happened last night!"

"I was worried you'd be upset about that. That's why I decided to come by in person," Jen says. He sits down on the chair at my desk. "Sorry, it was sorta mean."

"Jen-kun, both sides were being mean to each other...In theory. I-I mean, um..." I stammer a little.

"I know, but..." Jen shrugs. "I guess that's what happens when you give Ruki carte blanche and some dresses."

I nod. "Exactly." Since he _did _know this whole time. I do want to know one thing. "Jen, can I ask you a question?"

Jen nods.

"...Are you busy tonight?"

Jen shakes his head with a smile. "Not at all. But...You aren't mad about me playing along like that? I-I mean, I _know_ you and I know you've probably been wracked with guilt over 'leaving for Okinawa' and...Well, everything else that happened, too."

"I was more afraid you'd be upset if you figured out who I was," I say. "But..." ...I _have_ to do this... "...If you _really_ want to make me feel better..."

"...Takato...?"

* * *

I'm on my first date with Jen as a guy. I'm glad he's not upset about the whole "Takako" thing, but...

...I don't think he's too happy right now.

"...Just this once, right?"

I nod. "Kenta does amazing work, Mei-chan."

Jen's wearing a _beautiful_ black one piece dress with an opal pendant (courtesy of Ruki). His hair was too short to really style so Kenta got a convincing wig for him. We're at the ramen shop where we had our first date.

I'm actually wearing the jade pendant he bought me while I was Takako. It's something a guy or a girl could wear, I think. And Jen told me it really did go well with my eyes.

And, as luck would have it, we ran into Juri on our way from the park after Jen changed into "Mei." Kenta and Hirokazu volunteered to keep an eye on her, she had another laughing fit. She had to lie down on a bench for a while, _still laughing!_

Kenta commented that Jen was a _beautiful_ shade of red during the whole thing.

The waiter comes to our table to take our orders. "And what will the lovely lady be having...?"

"Tonkatsu ramen, please," Jen says...in his normal voice. He realizes this as the waiter gives him a shocked look. "Er...I mean..." He clears his throat. "_Tonkatsu ramen, pretty please?"_ ...Jen, the illusion has been lost.

"...I'll have the same," I say after a long silence in which our waiter stares at Jen with his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"...'Kay..." The waiter walks off, sort of zombie-like. I think I hear him say the word "Wow" a couple times.

We might have to re-order, I don't think he got any of that.

Jen groans, his face is bright red, "Seriously, how did you remember to keep doing that fake voice?"

"I had a strong urge to avoid anyone knowing I was a guy," I reply. "Having fun?"

"...Can I be completely honest, Takato-chan?"

"Of course, Mei-chan," I smile.

"...I'm having a _little_ fun."

~Owari~

* * *

Ori's Notes:  
...And we have a cross-dressing fic! I honestly have never done of one of these before and...This was a lot fun to write! I hope it turned out funny, too!

Seriously, thank you Kohaku-Koneko for the request! I really hope you enjoyed the fic!

I gotta say: This fic contains the _gayest_ portrayal of Kenta I've ever used. But what's not to love about Kenta at his finest?

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I laughed just as hard as Juri during the part where she met "Takako," I could just see her losing it!

And I am _so_ glad Jen was _not_ as clueless as he appeared early on in the fic! Especially since he did love Takako so much! Ha ha ha, I hereby support the pairing of Jenrya Li and Takako Maeda!

Thank you, Kohaku-Koneko, for giving Ori this request! I had quite a bit of fun editing it!

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
